To Be Loved
by Krokedans
Summary: Harry had always hidden his feeling for Snape, but when his inheritance comes he had no choice to reveal it for Snape, heir of the vampire throne, is her mate. It’s a good thing she isn’t related to Potter! Vampire!Sev Fem!Part Vampire!Demon!Harry
1. Transformation, Mates, and Vernon

**AN: I know what your probably think (No! Not another story!), but I promise to update this one (and my other ones). I decided to do this story because I thought it could be interesting and might work. After all, it has most of my favourite components! A female, creature Harry Potter who is the heir of Slytherin and the mate of Severus Snape.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.

**Summary:** Harry had always hidden his feeling for Snape, but when his inheritance comes he had no choice to reveal it for Snape, heir of the vampire throne, for he is her mate. It's a good thing she isn't related to James Potter! Vampire!Sev Fem!Part Vampire!Demon!Harry Heir of Slytherin Harry!

**Warnings: Gender changing, blood, violence, girl with an older man, and possibly more.**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed and rested his head against his knees while his green eyes remained staring blankly at the wall. What would Ron, or Hermione for that matter, think of him if he told them of the feelings he had for the greasy git of the dungeons? And that they had been steadily growing stronger since third year? Shuddering as he thought of Ron throwing a fit and leaving him, Harry closed his eyes and fought of the tears threatening to leak from his emerald eyes. No, he could never tell them. He wouldn't be able to bear his friends abandoning him, not after Sirius' death only two years ago. Not ever.

Idly, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and opened his emerald eyes to stare out into the night. It was ten minutes until his birthday and Uncle Vernon was still awake down stairs; he could hear the fat man ranting about his jobs through the dirty floor. The man was probably drinking while complaining. Aunt Petunia was probably adamantly agreeing with her husband without a second thought while adjusting the vase filled with red roses on the table. Dudley, he knew, was probably spying in on their conversation, silently agreeing with his whale of a father.

Putting on his round, thick framed glasses and letting his eyes adjust again, Harry turned to his cluttered desk. He promptly blinked. What on Earth? Carefully, as if not to let Vernon become aware of his presence in the house, getting up from his bed, he stared at the seemingly innocent letter and blank portrait lying on his desk. Hesitantly he picked it up and stared at the silver ink.

_To my son, Harry_

With wide eyes, the sixteen soon to be seventeen year old tore open the envelope with one thought in his mind, '_mom.' S_traightening the thick, folded paper and rapidly scanning the delicate scrawl, he couldn't help, but wonder why his mother sent him a delayed letter.

_Harry,_

_I love you, you know that? You're so cute sleeping beside me with your thumb in your mouth. I'm sure that even Salazar wouldn't be able to resist calling you adorable. I would ask "How are you?" but as I know my final hour is coming very soon and I will never be able to hear your answer, I won't. Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with questions when you can't give the answer to the questioner, would I?_

_If you are anything like your father, you're probably wondering why I sent you this letter and probably at least somewhat suspicious that I could be one of the Dark Lord's followers or something. I'll say this now; I mean you or anyone no harm. I'm not some Death Eater trying to lure you into some trap or, for that matter, honey, I'm not human either._

_I'm a demon and you're part demon as well. The Evans adopted me into their family when I was young and that was how I managed to get a Hogwarts' letter._

_James of course knows this so you shouldn't worry about that, dear, as I know you will. I'm afraid though that I being a demon won't be the last secret I'm going to reveal to you. Your father isn't James Potter. I should probably explain, shouldn't I? I certainly wouldn't accept not knowing just _who _was my father was. Harry baby, I'm also I time traveler. I accidently went back in time a thousand years to the time of your father when a potion I was working on exploded. Ah, he was so handsome! And kind too! Not at all like what the history books say about him!_

_I was quite surprised when I found out that the founder of the house of Slytherin, Salazar Isaar Slytherin, was a vampire (Don't worry you won't be stuck at the age of seventeen, but twenty something) and that we –we!- were mates. I got married to him and became pregnant with you, but alas thing would not remain the same and I found myself back in the future. It was then, when I was wondering around the halls of Hogwarts and found your father's portrait, I found out he was killed when he fled from Hogwarts. Harry, I fell apart and James comforted me and we grew close._

_James offered to marry me to protect you. He loved you, Harry, like a son. James is the only one who knows the truth. I wouldn't allow James to tell the others. After all, who would believe a story like mine? Even as I write, I'm beginning to have doubts. What if you don't believe me and you begin the painful transformation? _

_Yes, your transformation will be extremely painful, for not only are you transforming into a 'dark creature' such as me and Sal, but your gender will be changing. You are not and were never a boy, dear, I gave you a few potions to change your gender to protect you and make you the perfect son of dear James. They will wear off on your seventeenth birthday when you change._

_Your true name is Azur (after your father's sister) Lilian (after me) Slytherin. Of course, you could keep the Potter name if you wished to dear._

_What else do I have to tell you? Oh. That' right, I still have to tell you about mating._

Blushing furiously and trying not to think that he wasn't male, Azur **(AN: Harry for now on will be called Azur) **continued to read with growing reluctance, skipping the more graphic parts.

_When you transform, your mate will instantly know and will most likely come looking for you dear and you will, most definitely, have no control over your actions until he does. You'll know when you meet your mate by his scent or aura. The thing is, unless you find him in a week and bond with him you will die. Promise me you'll try to find him and not reject him for you'll die if you do that and you mate will be in constant pain. You have no reason to worry about your mate rejecting you or anything, for your demon side will prevent that. Your mate wouldn't want to reject a demon. Even if he did, he would be in excruciating pain for the rest of his life –the rather convenient curse of a female demon. Thankfully, even if he did, you would live as well, it won't be as bad, but you'll be in terrible pain as long as you stay separate. Terrible isn't it? I personally find it strange that if a demon or part demon rejects their mate they'll die, but if their partner rejects them they'll only be in constant pain._

_Oh and one more thing, please don't rush into things and have sex._

_If you need to look up what you are and what abilities you posses I would advise asking the Room of Requirement if you've found it. The portrait, I'm happy to say, is of your father. This way, at least you'll get to know him. Though, I don't think he'll appear until after you transform..._

_I love you dearly and James does as well,_

_Lily Potter-Slytherin nee Evans_

* * *

Azur blushed violently, his mind sluggishly still absorbing the information. Hastily, he took the portrait of Salazar, his _father, _and leaned it against the wall. He stared at the dark mahogany frame for a moment and then quite suddenly freaked out.

"What!? How can't I possibly be human? I don't want to be some monster! I don't want a mate! I won't accept them; whoever they are. Well, unless he's Severus. But, that won't happen! He's human and probably married!" He kicked his garbage can, ignoring Hedwig's angered hoot, "I'm okay with being a girl, I guess, but –no! How could I be related to Slytherin? I would rather be related to Malfoy Senior!"

As he opened his mouth to continue his ranting, his legs gave way under him and he collapsed to the floor panting heavily. The clock downstairs chimed twelve times and a sharp pain shot up Azur's spine and down his arms and legs. He screamed.

* * *

Severus Snape, heir to the vampire thrown, was not a happy camper as he found himself bowing to The Council. Unfortunately for him, they were starting to pester him about the wizards, muggles, about his lack of a mate after all these years, and the throne. He didn't really care for the throne, but he wouldn't give it to his younger brother, an arrogant, bigoted twerp, who would destroy the fragile treaty between humans and vampires in an instant. Septimus was thirsting for ministry blood and wouldn't waste a millisecond keeping the treaty up if it meant he could bite into human necks. The Elder next to him, the one with silver hair and a scar running across his nose, leaned forward and studied the heir.

"You still don't have a mate, Severus, and if you don't find her soon you'll never get the throne. Your brother has found his mate, Adara."

Severus winced. He didn't give a damn about the throne, but not having his mate yet was a sore spot. Did he even have a mate? Sometimes, if you were unlucky, you didn't have a mate and you would live a long, lonely and painful life in solitude. People without mates were usually at the bottom of society. Right about now he was desperate for his mate, his heart yearned for her. Whenever he saw someone their mate or the word mentioned, it felt like his mental walls would shatter and he would break down right there and then and sob. Vampires were very sensitive about mating and mates. Mating was held above all. It was the most important time in the endless life of a vampire and the most sacred. Right now Severus would be dancing for joy if the Dark Lord or Harry Potter was his mate. He just didn't care who it was anymore.

"I know."

His eyes drifted to his sober looking father. The man's dark eyes were trained on him sadly. Strangely, King Khedar was the total opposite of his wife, Idalia. Idalia lived for her son Septimus, blood, and herself and cared for nothing else. It was rumoured she was planning to make Septimus King. Khedar didn't get along well with her at all and his opinions usually opposed her own. Often, people wondered how their King and Queen could possibly be mates when they fought each other on hourly bases. In many ways, Severus was a lot like his father with subtle differences. Khedar often didn't use his sharp tongue as freely, but definitely had the same wicked humour and distaste for imbeciles. They got along with each other perfectly.

Khedar raised an arm.

"That's enough Krass, leave Severus alone. He's got enough on his plate as it is."

Severus sneered at his father's smirking face. Annoyed, Elder Krass stood up with a snarl and left with the other council members. Khedar stood up with a look of satisfaction and ignored his ranting wife as he came up to his bowing son. Idalia huffed and left the room to find her other son.

"Severus, stand up. There is no reason for you to be on the floor."

Said vampire said nothing as he stood up. What was the point? Khedar took Snape's chin in hand and looked into the man's guarded eyes. He released his son and started to walk away.

"You'll find your mate, Severus, and don't be surprised when you do."

He left leaving his shocked heir behind. Severus stared at the door for a moment before he shook his shock off. Grumbling as he finally managed to raise his mental shield again and block all emotion, he wondered how his father could know of this. A crash in the corridor disrupted his thoughts and drew his attention to the door. He exited the room to find Septimus had thrown one of the younger servants into a vase and was currently shouting at the poor man. Sighing, he brushed past his brother an went into one of the rooms branching off the hallway.

The room was practically empty with only a pot filled with powder resting on the mantel of the fireplace and a portrait of a particularly grumpy witch on the pale wall. The witch sneered as he threw the powder into the fire and stepped in.

"Diagon Alley."

Appearing in the fireplace of a dingy restaurant, he wasted no time getting out of there. Students and adults alike moved out of his ways with various looks, none of them happy. He just glared at them as he made his way up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't long before he found himself in Dumbeldore's office informing the man he was going 'out' again and would be back before morning.

Dumbledore just popped a lemon drop into his mouth and adjusted his half moon glasses.

"Be careful Severus, my boy. It's a full moon tonight."

Severus smirked.

"All the better then, I'm sure a werewolf or two won't be missed."

Turning his candy over in his mouth, Albus shot his spy a reproving look. Severus' smirk grew wider.

"Their blood would kill you and besides, they have just as much chance in killing you."

Snape stopped himself from rolling his eyes and was about to say something when he fell to the floor as a sudden pain shot up his legs. He cut off his scream in his throat as the pain, which was like an intensified cruciatus curse, spread throughout his body. Images flashed through his mind and he gasped in shock. He saw Harry Potter changing before his eyes into a beautiful woman; an inhuman woman at that. The images continued to assault him and even his occlumency was no match for the bombardment of them. Barely aware of the surrounding room and Dumbledore's worried voice, he extended his fangs and bit into his arm, hoping the pain would release him. Too bad it didn't work.

More and more images came to him, showing Potter's painful transformation into a woman. Then, just as abruptly, the images and pain stopped and he lay their gasping on the floor. He ignored Dumbledore as the man frantically tried to gain his attention and fix his bleeding arm at the same time and shuffled to the wall. Leaning against it he buried his head into his arms and fell into dry sobs, not caring that this was very uncharacteristic of him. Happiness and despair flooded his senses at the same time. Happiness for his mate was alive! He wasn't doomed to living eternally without his beloved. Despair for Harry would never accept him as his mate. He –she would probably rather kill herself than accept his hand.

Dumledore worriedly placed a hand on Severus' shaking shoulder and asked with a voice full of concrn.

"What happened, my boy? Are you alright?"

Snape lifted his head up and gave one shuddering sigh as he desperately forced his emotions away yet again. Sorrow, loss, and anger were the hardest emotions for him to block and he almost never fully exceeded. So, it was only natural that he failed at it again. Nevertheless, he did manage to force most of it away, leaving a deep ache in his frozen chest. It was because of this that he forgot to act the way he was known for.

"My mate has reached her 'maturity.' Albus."

The headmaster frowned thoughtfully.

"Then why are you upset, my boy?"

Feeling his fragile walls breaking again, he replied solemnly.

"Because, Albus, she, Harry bloody Potter will never accept me! I'm his –her least favourite teacher who just happened to get her parents killed and make her life miserable at every chance I got!"

"Her?"

Severus glowered at Albus. Uncurling himself, but remaining on the ground, he inspected his self-inflicted wound. It wasn't deep and would heal within the five minutes left of the hour. Vampires healed surprisingly quickly.

"Harry transformed from male to female just now."

Albus smiled softly. That was unexpected. Harry? A girl? Well, there was nothing he could do about that. Since when did Severus call Mr. Potter, Harry? He took his hand off Snape's shoulder and stood up once again. Brushing imaginary dirt off his purple and yellow robes, he questioned,

"And you think Harry won't accept you?"

Severus glared and stood up, reaching for the doorknob.

"Severus, you never know unless you try."

He hesitated for a moment, frozen in thought in the doorway. Then he left. He would see to Harry in the morning and see what the boy-er-girl-who-lived thought of him then.

* * *

Azur moaned as the pain slowly ebbed away. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. Hedwig was staring at her from within her metal cage.

"I'm okay, Hedwig, I'm fine."

Jumping at the higher pitch of her voice, she looked down to see that parts of her body had definitely changed. She stared for a moment before blinking. Why wasn't she having a panic attack? Everything told her she _should _be freaked out and panicking. Heavy footfalls interrupted her thinking and she turned to the door with wide, frightened eyes. Vernon.

The door slammed open and Vernon's angry, purple face appeared.

"Shut it boy!" The fat man blinked, as if taking in her appearance for the first time. "What is this!? You've done your freakishness in my house! Change it back or I'll-"

Azur struggled to get up, every fibre of her being protesting.

"I can't. I don't know how."

Vernon's eyes bulged and he grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. Azur cringed away from the smell of his rancid breath. The whale began to shake her like a rag doll and demanded her to change herself back. Fervently, she tried to escape her uncle's painful grasp, only to get slapped and thrown to the floor.

"If you don't change back, you'll regret it freak!"

Dudley appeared in the doorway and encouraged his drunken father. Her uncle leaned closer to her body and a sudden black rage filled Azur. There was no way in hell this man was going to hurt her anymore! In blind rage, she didn't notice her cousin and her uncle's terror as she lunged and sunk her teeth into Vernon, missing his neck narrowly. His blood tasted so good. She drank for a moment or two before Dudley, having come back from his flight or fear, yanked her off Vernon. Azur snapped out of her daze and stared at her uncle in horror before she screamed. Grabbing Hedwig and the portrait, she fled downstairs, yanked open the cupboard under the stairs much to her Aunt's protest, grabbed her trunk, and ran out of the house.

How could she have done that? Her footsteps echoed in the silent streets sending shivers down her spine. She was a monster, a freak just like her uncle had always said. No one with a shred of humanity would do something like that. She _had _enjoyed drinking his blood. Unsteadily, she ran faster. A sharp pain exploded in her back and she tripped onto the hard pavement with a sob. A different pain throbbed in her head as it hit the ground. She moaned, but at Hedwig's angry shriek, she let the bird free, telling her to go to Hogwarts and wait there until school started. She left the cage on the ground and let the tears flow freely.

Slowly she turned her head and shrieked as she saw a pair of black, leathery bat like wings protruding from her back.

Once again she took off running, as if that would somehow make them disappear. There was no way she could have wings! Without conscious thought, she flapped her massive wings and lifted into the air. Giving a startled gasp of surprise, she nearly fell. Well, at least she could use them to make her escape. It took her a minue, but eventually she figured out how to fly with her light trunk and portrait in hand. Speedily flying, she headed unknowingly to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**AN: Not the best chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	2. Acceptance, Salazar, and Werewolves

**AN: Ah...... well..... sorry for not updating in almost a year. My school year hasn't been the most pleasant one I've ever had, but now it's summer and I should be able to update more frequently. I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Determined to get as far away from her Uncle as she could, Azur continued her rapid journey. She breathed heavily, listening to the beat of her wings and heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. How could she have done that? She grimaced at the coppery taste in her mouth. How could she have enjoyed drinking her Uncle's blood?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Of _course_, she was now half _vampire_. Self hate welled up inside her at the mere thought. Darn it all, why couldn't she just me _normal _for once? Why did everything have to happen to her?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She didn't even _know _who her mate was. For all she knew, she could be mated to Lucius Malfoy or, worse, Voldemort! She scowled and glared at the houses below her. Damn it! She didn't want to be mated to anyone other than Snape. The chances of that happening were -what- 0.0001 percent? Less?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Would she be happy with her mate? She doubted it. Would her friends hate her? Most probably. Would she be allowed to still go to Hogwarts? She let out a frustrated cry. The wizarding world wouldn't take kindly to the boy-who-lived actually being a half-breed girl. Why, just once, couldn't things go her way? The way she wanted them to?

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She flew for a few more hours at breakneck speeds, grumbling all the while. Despite everything, she had finally managed to accept that she was the daughter of Salazar Slytherin and that she wasn't human. After all, maybe this unexpected news might help her defeats Voldemort. Spying a forest down below, she spiralled down towards it and landed. Everything was silent. Putting down her stuff, she went up the nearest tree and sat down.

Narrowing her eyes, she once again examined the portrait her mother left her. The wooden framed was beautifully made with delicate carvings all over it. The background of the portrait seemed to be a potions lab. After a minute, when no one appeared in the frame, Azur let out a frustrated sigh and set it back down.

Something moved. Nervous, Azur glanced in the direction of the movement. Not seeing or smelling anything that she deemed dangerous, she allowed her thoughts to wonder. Would her mate accept her for who she was? Would he be cruel like Draco or studious like Hermione? Would he be tolerant or sarcastic? Loving or cold hearted?

She leaned back against her tree, watching as the wind caused its branches to sway. The stars seemed to twinkle merrily in the dark sky.

"Have you finally finished feeling sorry for yourself?"

Startled, she looked around. Picking up the portrait, she couldn't help, but stare at the man scowling at her. _Salazar Slytherin_. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, grey eyes, and a very aristocratic look about him. Salazar raised an eyebrow and adjusted his dark green robes.

"So you are mine and Lily's child?"

Azur nodded as she absently noticed the disappearance of her wings.

"Yes."

Salazar studied her for a minute. Her hair was black with streaks of red and her eyes were all Lily's. Though, unlike Lily's eyes, they reflected the moonlight, which identified her vampirism. As he continued to pick out which features of Azur came from his side of the family and which one came from her mother's side, Azur began to cough nervously.

"Sir?"

"You look like her."

Azur blinked at the unexpected comment. Salazar studied his daughter for a few more moments with a frown on his face.

"What is your name, girl?"

* * *

He scanned the dense forest, searching for his prey. Several times it had escaped from him by chance, but now it was his. The poor beast was tired and had left a very noticeable trail. Listening to the creature's loud breathing, he managed to pinpoint its location. He leapt at it reaching out with his hands to grab the animal's coarse fur. It struggled with him and rolled on it back, but Severus prevailed. Sinking his fangs into his meal, the animal went limp with a last cry of desperation.

It wasn't long before he pulled away with a sigh of satisfaction. He wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve. It seemed his meal would live... this time. He stepped away from it. His dinner, however, was only a temporary distraction from his worry. After all, how was he supposed to approach Potter? He couldn't refuse to go and find her, as he knew she was at least part demon from the looks of her. He scowled and began the long trek back to Hogwarts. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Potter was going to be the death of him.

After an hour of walking at a brisk pace, he paused; listening to his surroundings. Was that... parseltongue? Turning to face the noise, he crept behind a tree and watched. Why the hell was Potter in the Forbidden Forest talking to a _portrait_? Didn't she have any brains in her at all? Oh, that's right. She never used her common sense like most people did.

* * *

Azur jumped as Salazar suddenly spoke after what seemed to be fifteen minutes.

"_...You'll do...."_

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, she asked,

"_I'll do for what?"_

Salazar smirked, picking up a glass of what _looked_ to be wine. He took a drink.

"_You inherited Parseltongue. Excellent."_

Putting his glass down, he stared at his daughters questioning gaze. It wasn't long before she began to scowl at him.

_"Are you going to tell me what you meant by your earlier comment or not?"_

"_You'll do as my heir. You have met my expectations."_

Azur stared for a minute, trying to comprehend what Salazar had just said. She _would do _as _his _heir. Who did he think he was? She paused. Oh yeah, the greatest of the Hogwarts four. Bah! Bastard. What did it matter if she met with his expectations or not? She was his daughter! She didn't give a rat's ass whether _he _found her worthy or not. She glared. Instead of shouting at him angrily, she murmured.

"_You are not as pleasant as mom makes you to be."_

The man scowled at her.

"_She made me out to be all sugar and honey, didn't she?"_

"_The great Salazar Slytherin all sweet and cuddly? No, she didn't say that, but she did say you were kinder than what history makes you out to be. I guess she was wrong for you are not showing me any of this so called kindness that you supposedly have."_

Salazar blinked.

"_No... I suppose I haven't. Azur," _The word sounded foreign to both of their ears as Salazar slowly pronounced it,_ "you are angry about my earlier comment, thus, I feel, I must explain some things to you. As my heir, you will be hunted down for a number of things. First you are related to me and have a vast fortune people will want, second, you are half vampire and half demon, which makes you rather unique, and thirdly, due to your heritage, you can be easily influenced by dark magic if you aren't trained properly. There are other reasons, but I deem them to be irrelevant at the moment."_

Surprised, Azur adjusted herself to be more comfortable. She set the portrait down against one of the tree's thick roots breaking above the surface of the ground. Slytherin, after examining her reaction, continued,

"_Because of this, Azur, you must be strong in mind, body, and in magic. Thankfully, we don't have to worry about the physical aspect as you aren't as weak as a typical human by nature. Your magic has potential and with a little training there'll be no worries coming from that department. However, I don't know about your state of mind. I deem you fit to be my heir as you show great potential and because I need not worry too much about your wellbeing."_

Just as quickly as it had come, Azur's anger wilted.

* * *

Severus scowled into the dark. He scanned the forest once more. The wind had changed and the disgusting smell of dog invaded his sensitive nose. A werewolf, instead of attacking instantly, was watching his mate, waiting for the girl to put her guard down and fall asleep. This mangy wolf was unusually patient, probably a high ranking member of its pack. Stepping away from his hiding place, he began to search for the mutt. There was only one werewolf he could tolerate and, unfortunately, it was Lupin.

Snarling at the discovery that the mangy wolf hadn't been the far east of him, he lunged, forgetting about the presence of his wand in its holster. The werewolf howled in shock as they went flying towards Potter. As the girl looked up in surprise, the mutt shoved him into the nearest tree. Snape grunted in pain as he dug his claws into the creature. Suddenly he was thrown off it and sent rolling away in the dirt. He coughed as it rapidly advanced on him. Desperately, he rolled to the side and hit a tree as the werewolf's teeth bit into the dirt where his legs had been. The creature growled with rage.

As it was about to bite down on Severus once again, a spell came out of nowhere sending the mutt flying. Potter stood there, her eyes gleaming as she held her wand. A voice snapped from her portrait to tell her to stay out of the fight. She made an indignant noise as she found herself unable to move or speak. She could, however watch. Unable to make out who the other man –vampire?- was, she panicked. Was this her mate? How had he managed to find her so quickly? Why was he fighting a werewolf?

One of its claws tore a deep gash into his arm as Snape shoved the revolting wolf away. It began to salivate, drool dripping down from its massive jaws. _Shit. _He panted slightly and dodged once more. Jumping onto the creatures back, he bit and spat out its blood from his mouth. The monster growled and tried to dislodge him from its backside once more.

Azur watched with growing horror as the werewolf seemed to be winning. Salazar was warning her not to join the fight (though it's not like she could) as he seemed to see this as a test for her mate. The werewolf had managed to throw the man off him after struggling for a few minutes. The man didn't seem to be able to get up. She couldn't go and help him. The werewolf limped towards him, fully intent on killing him. Time seemed to slow. Desperately, Azur struggled against the invisible bonds holding her in place.

The werewolf was almost on top of him.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope this chapter was reasonable. Should Azur be resorted or not and which house? I shall put a poll on my profile page.**


End file.
